Danny Phantom Meets Super Robot Monkey Team
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Both heores get together and tries to destory SK, Madarin and Vileena...thats al i can say...sorry
1. Meeting the Monkeys and the boy

Another story, this is when I made a role play about it on my brother's forum but it's not about SRMTHFG it was about pokemon, but since I'm a great fan of SRMTHFG so I made this story lol, I will be in the story so will be my brother. People can join if you want.

I own this story :P

Danny Phantom Meets

Super Robot Monkey Team

DP Plot: Three halfa ghosts named Danny, Debbie and Phil Phantom. Debbie and Phil are Danny's 'cousins' but Debbie feels that Danny is her brother than cousin, so does Phil. Later on when was fighting the evil ghosts, there is an evil villain(s)…who is not a ghost but more powerful. Three halfa ghosts are trying to protect their home, Earth from this evil villain(s)…

SRMTHFG Plot: The monkey team trying to save the universe from Evil Skeleton King, Vileena the skull witch and Madarin the Evil orange monkey. Skeleton king was still in his base but Skeleton king sent Vileena and Madarin to find energy and magic so he can be more powerful to destroy Shuggazoom City, the monkey team and the whole universe.

Monkey Team came to Earth to stop Vileena and Madarin, and then they spotted three people floating and shooting. They noticed and understand that those three people are protecting their home, Earth.

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Monkeys and the boy

Three Ghost halfas were in their ghost form, shooting their ghost rays at the female that looked ghost Ember as for the monkey those three were looking at each other and started to laugh. It was like 'Awww c'mon a little monkey is a villain?' This was then the orange monkey was laughing at him, he used his crab-like right arm to hit three ghost halfa children.

_Somewhere…_

The Super Robot with 5 robot monkeys and human boy is reaching to Earth as they just got a distress signal from Earth. They started to boots up as they went faster to get to Earth and stop Vileena and Madarin.

"I hope we are not late…" the human boy said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey you witch and over grown foul monkey!" female halfa ghost shouted. "What do you want and why you're here!?" Orange monkey snorted and answered along with the witch. "We came here for the energy and magic." The witch and orange monkey said. Two halfa ghost boys looked at each other and shrugged, but one of them seems to know the monkey and the witch from somewhere and so did the female.

The witch gained her hurling deadly energy blasts more as she shot the three halfas. Three poor ghost halfas couldn't stand a chance with that powerful energy blast, even if they go invisible. The female ghost halfa got hit pretty hard and sent flying into the wall and that made her go to her human form, it happened to two ghost halfa boys as well.

The witch and the orange monkey laughed at the poor ghost halfas, but when a missile came at them the large robot-like came. The witch and the orange monkey screeched and teleported away, while 5 robot monkey and the human boy came out to help three children who is knocked out on the floor.

"We have take them into the Super Robot they are been hurt badly." Silver monkey said while the human and 4 monkeys are helping each other to get three injured children into The Super Robot.

**Debbie's POV**

I started to wake up my head felt like it's been hit very hard or it's like going to be squished by someone is standing on my head. My eyes are blurry and I couldn't see anything, but my good hearing as I heared a British talking so I tried to sit up and I saw Danny and Phil asleep still. "Man…where am I?" I said to my self. I got out of the bed and started to wake them up. "Danny, Phil wake up" I said shaking them.

**Phil's POV**

I woke up by hearing Debbie's voice; I sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. I saw Debbie shrugged meaning she doesn't know. I looked around as I saw computers and something like in hospital but more like in the future. "Cool computers, it's like we are in future." I said.

Then I heared Debbie shouting Danny's name to wake him up, but I think he got mostly injured since he did have most bandages all over him then Debbie and I did.

**Danny's POV**

As I was hearing Debbie's voice…I want to wake up but I couldn't. I'm too weak and so tired. I want to wake up but I just couldn't.

I shouted in my head so the message can come though to tell Debbie that I'm too weak and my body hurts. Yes it does hurt since after a crazy Witch that looked like Ghost Ember and the Crazy monkey…what do you think?

**Normal POV**

Debbie was still trying to wake Danny up but he still won't wake up. "Phil…Danny won't wake up" she said. "What we do now?" Phil looked at Debbie and sighed. "I don't know…" he said. "But don't you think we are in the ghost haunting lab?"

Debbie nodded. "We got to get out of here before we be ghost smashed."

That then Debbie and Phil heared a British voice and another voice that sound female, then other voice now sound like a human boy. That then strange robot monkeys and human boy came into the room, Debbie screamed as she now knows where they are. They are in the 'Super Robot' with 6 heroes that lived in Shuggazoom City, She thought that this show is the best and she always watches it. Blue monkey heared a scream and turned around as a teenager girl ran up to them, but ran to the silver monkey and hugged him very tight. "OMG it's you the wise monkey!" Debbie screamed happily. "This is so cool of meeting all of you!"

Antauri, the boy and other monkeys looked at Debbie; the blue monkey cleared his voice as before he starts speaking. "Well it seems that you know about us" the blue monkey said. "But what is your name?" Debbie smiled and replied with a few giggles. "I'm Debbie Fenton." She said. "A.k.a a Debbie Phantom, the halfa ghost girl and this is Phil and the one is on the bed is Danny." The red monkey looked at three halfa ghosts like he knew them from 'somewhere'. "Wow…" the red monkey said. "Can you show us your powers?"

Debbie looked at Phil and nodded. "I need to be somewhere that I can show you." She said. Antauri smiled and spoke wisely. "We do have a place, training room." He spoke. Debbie smiled and got up as Antauri showed the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: hehehe Want you think, Hyperforce?

Sprx: Cool…never knew you are a ghost halfa thingy…

Me: Ohh…stop…your making me blush….

Nova: *smacks Sprx in the head* this is cool story

Otto: Wow I want powers like that! Then I will be ghost monkey!

Me: Soon you will my little Otto!

Antauri: R&R


	2. uncontrollable of new powers & nightmare

Another story, this is when I made a role play about it on my brother's forum but it's not about SRMTHFG it was about pokemon, but since I'm a great fan of SRMTHFG so I made this story lol, I will be in the story so will be my brother. People can join if you want.

I own this story: P

Danny Phantom Meets

Super Robot Monkey Team

Chapter 2 – uncontrollable of new powers & nightmares

As Debbie is showing her powers to her favourite show 'Super Robot monkey Team' as she's in ghost form. But when Gibson put the training machine on, Debbie was using ghost rays as shooting at the weapons and going invisible to dodge the attacks. Suddenly she just used a new type of ghost powers and the whole weapons exploded and Debbie felt weak as she suddenly went back to human form and was weak to get up.

"Wow…I got a new ghost powers…" said Debbie. Gibson turned the training machine off as the others went to Debbie to see if she's okay. Phil went to the training room to see if her brother Debbie is alright since he heared an explosion…as very big one. When he arrived he saw Debbie on the ground while the monkey team was around her. "What happened?" Phil said loud so most of the monkey team turned around. "She said she has new ghost powers and it was too powerful she couldn't control." Blue monkey explained. "It seems she couldn't control it."

Antauri smiled as spoke. "First Debbie will need to get some rest since she's weak and then soon I will help her control her powers." He said as Phil nodded.

Chiro and other monkeys as well as Phil helped to take Debbie to the medbay, so she can have a rest. While Debbie is resting the monkey team and Phil was in the main control room. Blue monkey known as Gibson was in his lab, Yellow monkey and Green monkey known as Nova and Otto were in the training room trying to fix the broken bits and Red monkey known as Sprx is playing on the video games with human boy named Chiro and Phil. Antauri is meditating in his room as always.

_Meanwhile…_

Debbie is resting in the medbay but she started to have a strange dream, the dream is not only about happy place or adventure. It's a horror as in nightmare, there were few ghosts…a vampirism ghosts. She knew about them when she was in United Kingdom about five months ago when those vampire ghosts wasn't a ghost, and had to run away with her brother Phil after their parents was killed by them.

_Dream…_

_Debbie was standing in front of the vampire ghosts who were laughing at her. "Awww Debbie Aaron Primate…" One of the ghosts said. "We meet again…" Debbie growled and shouted. "Yeah? Well you're dead thanks to my friends the Cullens who killed all of you and you deserved it!" she said._

_The leader of the vampire was Richard Parker and his allies were Harriet and Virgil, they all was trying to get Debbie for information about the Cullens but she never told them anything._

"_But we will be haunting you even we are ghost!" Richard said laughing. "When we have the right time…you and your new friends will die!" Debbie snorted. "Riight...I'm a half ghost now and I will use my ghost powers to kick your vampire butt! Plus I bet my new friends will kick your fat butt too!"_

_Richard, Harriet and Virgil growled. "Soon your powers will be mine and I will kill all of you!" the leader of vampire ghost shouted. "And then your Cullens friends will die too!"_

_Then later on Richard got out a sword, strange markings on the sword but Debbie seems to know about the sword. "So you have that sword, Richard Parker?" Debbie asked. Parker shook his head. "No but you have it Debbie." He growled. "Now give the sword to us and you won't get hurt." _

_Debbie snorted and spoke. "Why should I?" she said. "It may be powerful sword but I will never give it to a scum like you!" That's it Richard had enough of her cussing them to the ground so he ran towards Debbie and stuck a blade into her stomach, making her bleed a lot. "Next time it will be your head Debbie!" Richard shouted. Debbie soon screamed as the blood was dripping fast where the blade was in her._

_End dream…_

Debbie screamed and she fell out of her bed that she was still in medbay. The monkey team and Phil came running to Debbie to find out why she screamed, once they got there Debbie was trying to stand up as bit of the blood dripped onto the floor and her clothes where stained with blood. Phil looked really shocked as he ran up to his sister and supported her to stand up, Debbie was in tears and she blurted out the dream or should say nightmare she just had. She told them about Richard Parker, Harriet and Virgil, she told them that they are after the sword that she has and trying to protect from going to the wrong hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: That really got to hurt me…so much…

Sprx: nuuuuuu you can't die Debbie!!

Nova and Otto: *cries* what will happen to you?

Me: not sure…maybe Gibby the Gibson will make me better :P

Gibson: My name is NOT GIBBY!

Antauri: R&R


End file.
